In light of global climate change and in response to an increased desire to reduce dependence on foreign oil supplies, renewable energy systems, such as wind, solar and geothermal-based systems are being increasingly researched and developed. However, many such systems have only limited potential due to, for example, high costs, overall process inefficiencies, possible adverse environmental impact, and the like.